


A Title Said In Jest Is Still A Title

by KidWestHope16



Series: How To Look After Stubborn Detectives [7]
Category: Lupin III, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fake Father-Son Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Papa Jigen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidWestHope16/pseuds/KidWestHope16
Summary: I wasn't the only one who loved Conan and his Papa right? I saw some cute pictures of the two on Tumblr and decided after almost a month to do this one.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnicornQu33n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornQu33n/gifts), [Aurora_Yang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Yang/gifts).



> One shot. Can be read as standalone. I really love their interactions!  
> 

Jigen Daisuke could still remember the little Brat Edogawa Conan whose real name was Kudo Shinichi. They had been forced to work as father and son to solve the murder of the queen of Vespania and her son the crown prince. The kid had really taken the little kid act a little too well for Jigen's liking. And he picked it back up as if no time had passed even though it had been a little over three months. It raised red flags but he ignored it, after all there wasn't a thing he could do about it... Not that it wouldn't stop him. But the kid was already grown up, well he somehow ended up a child again but he raised his self. It wasn't like he needed anyone interfering in his life.  
So why is it then, that he was watching the Kid walking with his classmates in the park while he hid in a tree? Well not so much walking as it was being pushed around. And Lupin had no need of him at this time so he had gone sight seeing and somehow ended up following the Brat to make sure he was okay after seeing the bandages around his head and the cast on his leg. He was laughing and smiling but his eyes looked years old, older than when they last met. As if time was wearing away at his mind and soul while his body stayed young.

Suddenly the kids were all cheering and we're herded away by Fujiko's friend. The Brat waved them off with a small smile that fell the instant they turned their backs. He instantly zeroed in on Jigen and discreetly pointed at him with an accusing look on his face. Jigen set down the paper he was reading and slowly made his way towards him taking note of the woman marching their way with a fierce look.

When she was within screaming distant she opened her mouth and the Brat threw his arms out into the air with a bright bubbly laugh. "Papa! I told you my friends weren't demons! Papa needs to meet my friends instead of hiding all the time, people would think you're a bad person." More bubbly laughter and the woman smiled fondly at the Brat and shot Jigen a dirty look. "So you're one of those parents who think other children are evil? Your son is right. You'll give people the wrong idea." She turned to the brat and ruffled his hair with a smile. "As for you, you poor, sweet thing. I hope you get healed up soon." She handed him a lollipop from her purse and walked away from where she had come from surrounded by a group of women all watching their kids. Jigen looked down at the Brat and saw him pulling gloves out of his pocket and placing the lollipop into an evidence bag with a suspicious look. Then he shot Jigen a ferocious glare that clearly said it was his fault.

 

Conan had noticed someone following them since they got out of school. Haibara hadn't noticed until they were taken on the scenic route by Conan. So whoever was following them didn't work for them. She had taken to hovering protectively over Ayumi-chan while Conan was pushed along by Mitsuhiko or Genta. He wasn't able to catch a glimpse of the one tailing them and he didn't want to lead someone dangerous to anyone's home so he settled for the park. "Otchan and Ran-neechan have kept me cooped up all week. Let's go to the park." The kids all cheered and looked to Haibara who smiled . "Yes. Let's go walk our Edogawa-kun." Conan shot Haibara a dry look. "Oi, oi. What am I?" Conan jumped when the kids all screamed "Dog-chan!" He didn't even bother responding knowing that it would go over their heads. Seeing that when they had an idea nothing got in their way or got rid of it no matter the amount of scolding they received.

"So what has you stalking me?" Asked Conan idly sealing the lollipop in an evidence bag and labeling it. 'Stranger lollipop xx-xx-xxxx' then shoved the bag into his bag and removed his gloves to see 'Papa' staring at him with a strange look. Conan blinked a few times before looking back at his bag and realized what it was that 'Papa' thought was strange. "This is for the kids. I'm teaching them how to bag evidence. What better way than to use an example?" He saw 'Papa' sigh and pull out a cigarette before putting it away at the pointed look Conan shot him. "What happened?" Conan froze and felt his skin crawling. He took deep controlled breaths and smiled brightly. "I fell down the stairs you know that Papa!" Conan said using a childish voice wanting to forget that man, the ruthless way Hattori had broken the man's arms and fingers. The way Hattori was crying with Conan because he had been just as scared of being too late. He didn't want to remember. A hand on his head ruffled his hair gently. "Papa's sorry."

Jigen could see that whatever happened had traumatized the Kid. He was clutching his arms with his eyes wide open as he tried to control his breathing. Jigen put his hand on the Kid's head and watched him relax and look up at him with a dazed look in his eyes. "Papa's sorry." He said softly ruffling the soft brown hair. He watched the Kid's face crumple and his eyes water but he tried to stay strong. Jigen felt his heart clench and got down to his knees and brought the Kid into a tight hug. Small fingers clutched his suit jacket and a small forehead rested against his shoulder. Whatever he had experienced must have truly been terrible if this is the result. Especially when the Kid had been shot, kidnapped, threatened with harm, nearly froze to death when he stowed away, and almost blown up in an attempted coup d'etat.

 

"Ai-chan whose that man with Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked Haibara who was carrying a canned coffee for Kudo-Kun. Haibara smirked when she saw the two mostly communicated with body language. "That man is Edogawa-kun's father." Haibara answered hiding her smirk when they all gasped and began talking in loud whispers. "Conan-kun has a dad?"  
"But he doesn't live with his parents."  
"And what about his mom?"  
"How come we don't see them?"  
"Why did they leave him?"  
"Is his dad going to take Conan-kun away?" All of the paused and shot Haibara terrified looks. "No. Unfortunately his parents work over seas and don't have the time to look after him. Therefore he was dropped off to stay with Hakase who unfortunately couldn't look after him until recently. Now Edogawa-kun lives with Mouri-san." They all gave sighs of relief not noticing Edogawa-kun being cradled as he cried. They didn't need to see this so before they could turn around she spilled her coffee. "Ai-chan! Are you okay?" Haibara allowed Yoshida-chan to clean her hand while Kojima-kun and Tsubayara-kun rushed off to get her a new can of coffee.

Conan wiped his eyes feeling the heat in his cheeks. This was embarrassing, and he also felt relieved. It was the same feeling he got when Otchan had picked him up from the hospital after Hattori called him. "Normally I wouldn't look the other way for thieves. But I can't go chasing Lupin like this... Send him my regards." Conan didn't look up but a hand briefly tussled his hair before disappearing. When he looked up there was no one around, though a Detective Samonji book and a cheesecake lollipop was by his foot. Conan smiled as he stuck the lollipop in his mouth. "Conan-kun! Where's your dad?" He could feel his cheeks instantly flush as he turned around to see the Shounen Tantei Dan smiling with their phones out. "Ha-Haibara!" Conan cried incredulously. He couldn't believe she told the kids that. "And he brought you a gift!" Mitsuhiko cried excitedly when he saw the book and lollipop Conan had. Conan's hand twitched when Mitsuhiko made to reach for the book and Mitsuhiko smiled with a look of understanding. Conan felt embarrassed that he was so transparent. But it was nice doing father and son activities even if it was only a cover. 

 

Otchan had taken him aside the night after they returned from Vespania and told him not be sad about Jigen Daisuke. That he knows Conan was having mixed feelings and it was normal for a child to latch onto a parental figure when they didn't have one. Conan had been embarrassed and so ashamed he didn't speak to Otchan for a week. Going so far as to go home and stay the night at Hakase's house. Hakase had enabled him and never pushed him for answers only prodded him once or twice into going over to see how Otchan was doing. Then one morning Hakase left on an errand and 'ran' into Otchan and brought him home. Hakase was very sneaky sometimes. But he did care, and Otchan had simply told him to come home when he was ready. 

 

Conan had gone home that very night and apologized, Otchan had told him he had crossed the line and it was him who should apologize, not Conan. 

 

"It was nice of Conan-kun's dad to come all the way to Japan to visit you." Conan buried his face in his hands and ignored the smirk Haibara sent his way. "You can't tell anyone you saw him." Conan said looking each of them in the eye to get his point across. "Is Conan-kun's dad's job super secret? Like a spy?!" Conan shushed Ayumi-chan and looked around breathing a sigh of relief when he saw no one heard. "Yes. So you have to keep quiet about seeing him." They all put their fingers in front of their mouths and nodded. Haibara was looking at him with a knowing look and nodded.


End file.
